


Дуэль cудеб. Эпизод I

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Mu_Tsubaki



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from G to T [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chancellor Armitage Hux, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Novellisation, Star Wars: Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Канцлеру и Верховному лидеру до абсолютного могущества остается один лишь шаг. На горизонте появляется новая надежда.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from G to T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Миди (G – PG-13)





	Дуэль cудеб. Эпизод I

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть условной новеллизации сценария «Дуэли судеб».  
>   
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

— Надеюсь, за время моего отсутствия всё было в порядке?

Хакс вздрагивает от неожиданности.

Голос, которого он не слышал так долго, мучительно долго, — снова измененный вокодером маски, но узнаваемый всё равно. Кайло стоит в тени, прокравшись в его покои, как хищник: кажется, что он смотрит укоризненно. Стареешь, Хакс, мало что даже под носом замечаешь.

— Прошу прощения, Верховный лидер, — Хакс разворачивается. — И с возвращением. Если бы я знал о вашем скором прибытии, то смог бы оказать более достойный прием.

Он не может просто броситься к вернувшемуся супругу на шею, так между ними не принято. Ему бы хотелось сделать как не принято, но это выдаст его отчаяние с головой. Вместо этого он добавляет голосу привычной бравады.

— Я не нуждаюсь в торжественных маршах в мою честь, — Кайло делает шаг вперед, выходя в полосу тусклого света, — равно как в титуле. Канцлер.

О да, маска определенно новая. Теперь она служит не для того, чтобы скрыть мягкие черты, — а чтобы обнажить истинное, страшное лицо, пасть хищника, ведомого не голодом, но холодным расчетом. Конечно, изменения произошли гораздо глубже, чем в конструкции маски, но острые углы и антрацитовый блеск пустых визоров делают свое дело.

Почему он вернулся после долгих месяцев отсутствия и не дает даже взглянуть себе в глаза?

— Рыцари Рен сообщили, что до девчонки было рукой подать, — Кайло подступает ближе, и голос его сочится ядом.

И считает, что этого достаточно. Ждет оправданий. Конечно, титулы ему не важны — как он всегда считал, что со всех может требовать отчета, так и сейчас.

— Вероятно, рыцари посчитали необходимым взять на себя устранение последствий ошибок моего генерала, — Хакс сжимает кулаки.

Он терпеть не может, когда Кайло ведет себя как чужой. Это всегда так внезапно и непредсказуемо, и за десять лет пора бы уже привыкнуть, что Кайло переменчив, как ветер, но каждый раз, оказавшись в одиночестве в их постели или услышав этот приказной, безразличный тон, Хакс вскипает.

— И что мне делать с твоими ошибками?

Кайло жестокий, жестокий и с ним тоже, но этот выпад в его адрес, который не значит ничего конкретного, но может и значить слишком много — ты моя главная ошибка, слабость, мне за это еще предстоит заплатить, — просто унизительный.

— Что, черт возьми, случилось? — Хакс не успевает закончить, задохнувшись от возмущения, потому что Кайло взмахивает ладонью, призывая его замолчать. — Ты! Крифф, сними маску и посмотри мне в глаза. Как ты смеешь, — Хакс тыкает в него пальцем, — исчезать на месяцы, оставив обязанности, сопутствующие титулу, который тебе так не нужен, и имеешь наглость заявиться сюда и требовать от меня покаяния за каждую мелочь!

Кайло молча снимает маску, опуская её на стеклянную подставку, и Хакс сам себя останавливает.

Такие же пустые, антрацитовые глаза, изможденные черты, обрезанные у виска волосы. Какую битву Кайло прошел и какую часть себя оставил на поле этой битвы?

Кто к нему вернулся?

— Ох, ну почему всегда лицо, — он проводит пальцами по металлу. Будто бы еще горячий. — Ты его закрываешь, ну за что столько шрамов на твоем лице?

Армитаж проводит пальцами по коротко стриженному виску, и пустой взгляд немного теплеет. Кайло прижимается лбом к его лбу, притягивает к себе и закрывает глаза.

Едва ли Армитаж действительно чувствует Силу, но сейчас ему кажется, что в Кайло она подобна пылающей звезде, — будто в отражении этой мощи его собственный гнев и страсть отражаются слабым эхом. Кайло дает ему услышать хотя бы это эхо.

Поцелуй, который за этим следует, должен бы быть нежным — Кайло себя бережет, — но Армитаж не дает ему это сделать. Он впивается в его рот, терзая сухие, израненные губы, и вкус крови не заставляет себя долго ждать. Кайло кусает его в ответ.

— Здравствуй, — говорит Хакс, переводя дыхание.

— Здравствуй, — отвечает Кайло, похожий на себя уже гораздо больше, — я скучал.

Армитаж опускает голову ему на грудь.

— Она всеми любима, — Кайло кладет подбородок ему на макушку, — не так ли? Она несет надежду, обманывает сама себя так искусно, что верят все вокруг.

— Вера — утешение простака, — Армитаж прикрывает глаза. — Люди любят красивые легенды. Но страх перед Первым Порядком реален и сильнее веры в небылицы.

— Это страх передо мной, — Кайло сжимает кулак на его спине. Армитаж отстраняется, раздраженный очередным приступом самолюбования, но Кайло смотрит на него золотыми глазами, и в такие моменты он ничего не может с собой поделать. — Скоро я обрету контроль над Силой, недоступный даже древним.

— Могущество, о котором говорится в ситхских текстах, — Армитаж восхищенно выдыхает. — Ты обрел его?

Когда Кайло такой, он смотрит на него не с человеческой любовью — то чувство, которое испытывает к нему такое существо, описать словами невозможно. Армитаж едва ли может понять это, но важнее то, что этот взгляд делает ненужными любые объяснения.

— Осталось лишь дотянуться, — Кайло переходит на шепот. — Возможность разрушать планеты по сравнению с этим — незначительная деталь.

— Значит, ты снова покинешь меня. — Золото медленно потухает. — Как скоро?

Кайло отводит глаза. Буквально на секунду, но Армитаж тут же понимает, каковы ставки.

Либо всё, либо ничего. Кайло покинет его — и либо это будет в последний раз, либо навсегда.

— Рано утром, — он отвечает. — Я останусь с тобой на эту ночь.

— Каков ваш приказ, Верховный лидер? — канцлер Хакс отстраняется на мгновение, скрывая волнение.

— Найти остатки Сопротивления, — Кайло кладет ему руку на плечо, притягивая к себе обратно. — Уничтожить.

Его ладонь скользит Армитажу на поясницу. Кайло явно раздражен тем, что ему не дают забыться даже на пару часов, всё еще расспрашивают о приказах и руководстве, хотя ничего не изменилось с предыдущего раза, — но Армитаж не позволит ему полностью игнорировать титул.

— А что с девчонкой? — Армитаж прищуривается, чувствуя удовлетворение от ощутимого нетерпения Кайло.

— Оставь её мне, — тот рычит, впиваясь новым поцелуем в его рот, не давая проронить больше ни слова.

«Крифф, Рен, — думает Армитаж, — выдавать свое отчаяние — не по правилам».

***

Для Кайло его покои не были местом, куда он возвращался, как домой, — они были лабораторией, залом для медитаций, местом добровольного отшельничества, но зализывать раны и искать покоя он приходил к Армитажу.

Сейчас же — он оттуда сбежал.

Корусантский рассвет всегда бледно-желтый; и без солнца город заливает неоновый свет, и от этого восход тускнеет, незаметно растворяется в собственных огнях столицы. Но рассвет остаётся рассветом: он дарит иллюзию покоя, которую может дать только созерцание чего-то такого неотвратимого и глобального, как движение небесных тел. Каждый раз, заставляя тьму отступать, свет создает ощущение нового, чистого начала, как будто каждый день — это новый шанс начать всё заново.

Но свет переменчив, а тьма — вечна.

Кайло считает это ироничным — как много иллюзий создает пролившийся свет.

Но ему нужна была эта иллюзия — для прояснения мыслей, — как нужно было и одиночество. Ясный до этого путь, по которому его вела Сила, превратился в лабиринт: он метался между решениями, хотя знал, что его цель — впереди. Как будто во тьме он мог идти, не разбирая дороги, потому что цель была важнее пути, а свет представил его глазам слишком многое, так что он начал сомневаться.

— Я снова почувствовал зов Света, — он садится перед маской Вейдера, возвышающейся на постаменте, — и я не понимаю, что Свету может быть нужно от меня. Я для него потерян — мне было дано множество шансов вернуться, но я отверг каждый, с сомнением ли, с решительностью ли, но мне не нужна была дорога назад.

Пустые глазницы слепо блестят. Чей совет ему нужен — лорда ситхов или родного деда?

— И я знаю, что Свет упрям; но почему кто-то может отдаться Темной стороне безраздельно, а нас раздирает на части? Ты был джедаем и верил в Свет — я же никому не верил, но даже на пике могущества сомнения не уходят безвозвратно. Я знаю, что это лишь наваждение, но оно так убедительно, что я готов в него поверить.

Уронив голову на руки, Кайло умолкает. Рассвет становится из желтого холодеюще-серым.

— Неужели это из-за того, что мы оказались привязаны теми цепями, что Сила не в состоянии разрушить? Нет, в этом нет никакого смысла — я привязан к нему в той же мере, как привязан к Темной стороне, из которой черпаю силу. Он держит меня во Тьме, — Кайло с силой трет переносицу, — крифф, как бы я хотел, чтобы он был более чувствителен к Силе. Тогда его могуществу не было бы равных, как будто ему изначально было известно, что может дать ярость и страсть тому, кто их не боится.

Воздух вокруг него начинает дрожать, и Кайло подавляет вспышку.

— Но он свободен, — Кайло выдыхает ртом, — не обременен предопределенностью, которую дает Сила тому, кого она отметила, и, наверное, оттого так легко идет по этому пути — потому что выбрал его.

В своих покоях Армитаж лежит на постели, смотрит на серое небо за огромным окном усталыми глазами.

— И я хочу обрести эту свободу, — Кайло всхлипывает, — я хочу понимать, каков путь, слушая только себя. Как он не нуждается ни в голосах в голове, — жесткий взгляд упирается в безразличные визоры маски, — ни в мертвых наставниках.

Дарт Вейдер умер генералом-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером. И, видимо, оставался джедаем до конца, потому что не снисходил до совета своему единственному внуку никогда.

И Кайло давно было пора признать, что эту пустую оболочку былого величия он давно перерос.

— Я понимаю тебя теперь, как никогда, — пальцы касаются оплавленных краев маски, — как любовь стала для тебя слабостью. Я понимаю твою боль — как сильно, должно быть, тебе хотелось пойти не по предназначенному пути, а туда, куда вело сердце. После стольких лет страданий ты позволил любви затуманить свой разум, чтобы избавиться от этой боли, — он осторожно берет в руки маску. — Я понимаю, как Свет искал твое слабое место, чтобы просочиться внутрь и отравить.

На балконе воздух разреженный и холодный — ветер беспощадно треплет волосы, бьет в глаза, — и Кайло позволяет слезам течь по лицу.

— Но моя любовь развеет сомнения и направит, даже если Свет ослепит меня, — Кайло держит маску на вытянутых руках над перилами, — и там, где ты потерпел поражение, я преуспею.

И отпускает.

Кайло разворачивается на каблуках и вихрем уносится из своих покоев, и не слышит звона, с которым маска разбивается на миллион осколков.

***

Со скрещенными на груди руками канцлер наблюдает, как по черному небу движется крошечная точка — единственно важная среди миллиардов звезд.

— Прощай, Рен, — говорит он себе под нос, ведь они не прощаются никогда; прощания — плохая примета, но суеверия уже не изменят исход его путешествия.

Это мучительно — долгие годы быть на грани победы, продолжать бесконечно долгую игру, в которой исход уже ясен всем участникам, но не достигать желанной цели. Это всегда было мучительно, потому что казалось, что продержаться надо еще немного, и вот-вот всё кончится. Они будут по-настоящему править, а не видеть предателей и революционеров в каждой тени.

Хакс почти почувствовал, какова победа на вкус, когда система контроля связи Первого Порядка задушила практически всё Сопротивление. Отрезанные от командного центра, мелкие ячейки предателей пытались либо спрятаться, либо совершить подвиг, который больше напоминал теракт, — в любом случае в течение месяца после запуска отчетность разведки была восхитительной. Только горький опыт потери «Старкиллера» не давал ему упиваться триумфом и обманывать себя ложной надеждой — и он оказался прав.

Бороться предстояло еще долго. А он уставал.

И сейчас Армитаж позволяет себе надеяться, что Кайло сможет поставить точку в войне, что ему нужно продержаться еще немного, пока древнее могущество не наполнит их изнутри и не сделает их пьедестал несокрушимым; тогда он не будет уставать ни от борьбы, ни от празднования победы.

Эта надежда, однако, не затуманивала понимания, что единственным другим возможным исходом может быть только то, что Кайло не вернется, и тогда Хакс узнает, насколько он сам прочен и что он сможет удержать в одиночку — дать пасть всему, что они построили, было нельзя. Некому выстроить заново — Сопротивление не прекратит плясать на их костях, пока не превратит всё в пыль, и этого времени хватит, чтобы Галактика стала таким же опасным местом, каким была тридцать лет назад. Хотя Хаксу казалось, что закономерность исторических процессов приведет к тому, что если этот маятник отпустить, то он вернется во времена хаоса до установления Империи, — а такое будущее представлять вообще не хотелось.

Но это был его Кайло. В очередной раз обезображенный, но всё такой же прекрасный, уязвимый к Свету. Армитаж хотел бы, чтобы Кайло был его соправителем, но если что-то случится… ему придется черпать силы из горя и скорби, как то предполагает Темная сторона.

— Сэр, — его размышления прерывает коммандер Селлик, — один из наших разведчиков смог отследить сигнал дроида. Мы обнаружили их.

Селлик не похож на него. Селлик старше, но не выглядит таким уставшим, как канцлер. Он делает свою работу; он делает её хорошо, но это всё еще работа.

Возможно, Армитажу нужно вкладывать меньше своего сердца во всё, что он делает.

— Подготовьте мой корабль, — он одергивает рукава, — я хочу лично пронаблюдать за их уничтожением.

Но как еще, если не вкладывая всё свое сердце, он смог бы добиться командования «Старкиллером» и его успешного запуска? Как еще бы он оказался на своем месте, поддерживая одной рукой порядок в Галактике, а другой — порядок в душе её правителя?

— Следует ли мне уведомить Верховного лидера?

— О нет, — Хакс качает головой, — не станем отвлекать его от…

Что-то в нем подсказывает, что брать на себя главенствующую роль нужно уже сейчас.

— …выполнения пустых обещаний, внушенных их верой. Джедаи и ситхи всегда уничтожают друг друга, — он сжимает кулаки, — а мы сможем вознестись над этим поражением. Сильные и уверенные. Готовые принести порядок Галактике.

В глазах коммандера — едва уловимо сочувствие. Это хорошо, что ему хватает ума понимать, чем закончится экспедиция Рена, и такта, чтобы не выражать соболезнования. Хакс держит его при себе в том числе за это.

Но всё же ощутимая перспектива потери главнокомандующего, тем более в каких-то непредсказуемых мистических обстоятельствах, явно нервирует Селлика.

— Подготовьтесь к атаке.

Коммандер уходит с явным облегчением. Хакс возвращается к созерцанию неба, на котором единственно важная звезда уже давно затерялась.

***

Разрушение Корилева не ощущается как победа. Как и Сопротивление давно не выглядело настоящим противником — его лидеры были дурными детьми, хулиганами, которых Первый Порядок вынужден держать в узде. Несмотря на то, что никакой реальной власти люди генерала Органы не имели, Хакс никак не мог уничтожить их окончательно. Не вызывало вопросов, почему они не могли убить Органу давным-давно — Хаксу хватало чуткости не давить на Кайло, чтобы тот дал прицельный приказ, да и казалось, что её смерть не сыграла бы решающей роли.

В чем-то это было правдой — Органа больше не была харизматическим лидером Сопротивления: Рей была.

Эту задачу Кайло уже был вынужден взять на себя.

Но как бы ни было неприятно в очередной раз гоняться за Сопротивлением, как кот за мышью, — крифф, мостик «Финализатора» был как родной.

У Хакса имелось много причин быть сентиментальным по отношению к этому кораблю, но когда он вновь чувствовал себя, как много лет назад, генералом, отчаянным, не способным в силу молодости и безграничной веры в себя увидеть перед собой хоть какое-то препятствие и оттого неудержимым, — он черпал в этом надежду. Силы, чтобы продолжать с тем же рвением двигаться вперед, несмотря на то, что теперь путь был для него кристально ясным.

Корилев выглядит безмятежным.

— Уничтожить все корабли, покидающие планету!

И в этот момент орбита вспыхивает множеством мерцающих точек — только затем, чтобы сияющие выстрелы превратили их в дымящиеся обломки.

— Зарядить главное орудие! — Он чувствует, как прорезающийся рык дерет горло, и оператор явственно вздрагивает на своем месте.

Россыпь вражеских кораблей обрушивается на поверхность планеты так же быстро, как поднялась. Оставшиеся силы пока на базе — и Хакс командует перевести огонь на поверхность.

Но «Затмение»…

Конечно, это должно было быть именно «Затмение», которое Сопротивление смогло так позорно увести у них из-под носа. Эта глупая ошибка стала буквально подарком для врага — могли ли они себе позволить такой подарок?

Хакс непроизвольно сжимает руки в кулаки. Возможно, он и устал, но ярость придает ему сил, как всегда было на этом мостике. Что бы ни случалось.

— Оружие готово к бою, сэр, — отзывается оператор и поднимает взгляд на Хакса — взволнованный, но без капли страха.

И это то, что Хакс любит на «Финализаторе». Боятся не его самого, но боятся его разочаровать — потому что восхищаются.

— Огонь!

Залп неотвратимо стремится к Корилеву — не такой величественный, как выстрел «Старкиллера», но Хакс каждый раз не может не вспоминать, не сравнивать. «Старкиллер» успел определить нынешнее положение Первого Порядка в Галактике за свою короткую жизнь и был только его детищем, первым грандиозным успехом — который пришлось похоронить из-за чужой слабости.

Совсем не время возвращаться к мыслям о вине того, кого он спас с поверхности гибнущей планеты, — но рвущаяся, как бумага, кора планеты и ослепительный взрыв заставляют задуматься: так со стороны выглядел Старкиллер, когда они эвакуировались? Так его триумф выглядел, с ревом и грохотом проваливаясь внутрь самого себя?

«Затмение», как хороший имперский корабль, успевает ускользнуть. Но Хакс надеется, что на Органу потеря Корилева произвела то же впечатление, что и потеря Старкиллера — на него. С той лишь разницей, что после стольких потерь она не сможет оправиться.

***

Ремникор был абсолютно мертвым. Тишина, которая окружила Кайло, когда «Сайленсер» вошел в атмосферу планеты, тишина в Силе была оглушительной.

Он мог бы наконец обрести покой в таком месте, казалось бы — более ничто не терзало его разум, но что-то было не так. Смерть ли? Разве не смерть — единственная его надежная союзница?

Верная, не требующая никакой платы — кроме того, что относилась к нему, как и ко всем прочим, и в поединке ни за что не уступала.

Но дело было не только в незримом вездесущем присутствии смерти. Обсидиановая долина, расстилающаяся перед ним, казалось, жадно впитывала не только свет.

Кайло прибыл в неудачное время. К моменту, как он преодолел половину пути до крепости, местное тусклое солнце уже село — и свет луны был таким же бледным. Но даже так было ясно, что он шел по кладбищу, — покой, наступивший на этой планете, принесла опустошающая ярость.

Всё всегда приходит в равновесие.

И голые кости и прах лучше победного знамени возвещали — он на стороне абсолютной победительницы. Смерть — всегда побеждает.

Но кому-то удалось обыграть и смерть. Датчик мигает красным светом — эта охота не столь увлекательна, как тогда, когда жизнь приходится выслеживать во следу в Силе, но Кайло предпочел сделать ставку на точность, а не на азарт.

Древняя крепость перед ним не выглядит угрожающе. Скорее одиноко — как покинутый дом, утративший свое предназначение. Груда камней, сложенных в стройном порядке. И внутри…

Это просто груда камней. Он распахивает двери без всякого труда. Груда мусора и обломков кораблей, и над его головой зияет скальный разлом, как пасть иссушенного голодом чудовища. Где-то в глубине бледно играет слабое пламя — явно разожженное тем самым единственным живым.

Кайло крадется, словно подбирается к зверю, пока его не останавливает ледяной шепот:

— Назови себя.

Шепот, как порыв ветра, пытается сбить его с ног, и Кайло машинально зажигает меч.

— Я ищу учителя ситхов Тора Валума.

Его голос странным эхом отражается среди стен.

— Я не учитель.

Сначала он чувствует начинающееся движение и корит себя за такую непозволительную слепоту. Как же, азарт охоты — он чуть ли не прятался за грудой хлама, за которую принял свою цель.

Тор Валум никуда не торопится. Он медленно сбрасывает с себя камни и мусор и встает перед Кайло: грузный, неповоротливый, совсем не похожий на живое существо, скорее — на вырезанного из камня идола.

Кайло старается держать лицо под медленно оживающим взглядом трех пар черных глаз, но в его голове крутится и крутится, голосом Хакса: «Да ты боишься, что тебе придется стать монстром, и это просто смешно, дорогой, взгляни на себя».

— Ты был учителем, — Кайло делает шаг вперед, — Дарта Плэгаса.

Глаза существа сощуриваются, но Кайло не может понять, какую эмоцию выражает это словно свитое из сухожилий лицо.

— Это имя для меня ничего не значит.

Ох уж это знакомое дерьмо всех выживших из ума древностей, изображающих мудрого отшельника. О, Кайло оказалось достаточно один раз сыграть в эту изматывающую игру, чтобы она ему до скрежета зубовного надоела.

Меч подлетает к тому месту, где у существа должна быть шея, мгновенно. Никаких реверансов и торгов, это для неуверенных в себе идиотов.

— А твоя жизнь для тебя что-то значит?

Переплетения сухожилий стягиваются и обнажают ряд острых блестящих зубов. Не в оскале — в улыбке.

— Ты угрожаешь мне смертью, — тон существа для Кайло всё еще нечитаем. — Как забавно!

И это тоже настолько уже утомившая всех игра — о, ну конечно, существо, пробывшее в изоляции столетия, рассмешит и показанный ему палец.

У Кайло нет на это времени.

— Ты немощен, — разочарованно опускает меч Кайло, надеясь, что тот из чувства противоречия сбросит маску безумного старика, — я ничего не чувствую.

И удар по самолюбию совершает чудеса, потому что как будто все в Торе Валуме напрягается, и черные глаза превращаются в узкие щели. Улыбка — в оскал.

— Ты чувствуешь то, что я позволяю тебе чувствовать, — клокочет он, вытягивая в сторону Кайло длинный узловатый палец, — ребенок.

Кайло накрывает внезапной волной стыда за то, сколько раз это срабатывало на нем самом. И ведь сработало бы и сейчас.

— Покажи себя.

Не задумываясь, Кайло снимает маску — и только когда затхлый воздух касается поврежденной кожи, жалеет об этом. Существо кривит рот и вытягивает длинную шею, наклоняясь так, что их лица оказываются напротив друг друга, — и что-то в лице Кайло, которое он приучился держать каменным, как еще одну маску, снова возвращает Тора Валума к образу отшельника. Но ненадолго.

Что-то в черных глазах затухает, и Кайло проваливается в них.

— И не боишься показаться, — шелестит голос, — не боишься своих желаний. Ты хочешь овладеть мощью пришедших раньше. Твое место среди богов Мортиса, так ты считаешь.

Это не вопрос. Кайло отвечает, принося клятву:

— Да.

— Чтобы править. Тебе нужна эта Галактика и не нужна бесконечная война. Ни армий, ни кораблей — только твоя собственная безграничная мощь.

— Да.

Сноук говорил ему, что амбиции важнее реального обладания силой, — потому что тот, кто действительно верит, что сила ему положена по праву, потребует её и возьмет, в конце концов обретя.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы твое тело превратилось из тюрьмы в сосуд, подчиняющийся твоей воле. Но сейчас ты слишком хрупок, слишком смертен, чтобы иметь такую волю, — Кайло вздрагивает, — и осуществлять её.

И Сноук говорил, что когда-то нужно взять силой. А когда-то нужно подождать, пока тебе это дадут.

— На колени.

Тор Валум разрывает с ним зрительный контакт, и золото перед лицом Кайло гаснет.

— Ты называешь себя ситхом, — о, ну неужели они будут торговаться, — но ситхи не ведают жалости. Не ведают раскаяния. А ты лишь запрещаешь себе покаяться, хотя твоя душа жаждет прощения.

Взгляд отца, не успевшего разочароваться.

Он не хотел этого делать.

— Тебя преследует прошлое, — Тор Валум продолжает, — это вся твоя суть.

— Я ни о чем не жалею, — выплевывает Кайло заученную мантру, чтобы быть грубо прерванным.

— Ложь, — голос Тора Валума становится почти наставляющим, — ты все не можешь принять свое прошлое, переиначиваешь свои воспоминания, чтобы ни одна рана не могла зарасти и забыться, потому что не можешь пребывать с собой в мире. Посмотри, — он медленно простирает руку к груде костей и железа рядом с собой. — Ситхи, джедаи, какая разница — вот так заканчиваются все войны. Отпусти свое прошлое, иначе проиграешь, как они.

Первый урок, который дает ему Тор Валум. Так он подтверждает свою часть клятвы перед той силой, что жаждет Кайло, — он укажет путь. А Кайло не откажется идти по нему.

— И второй урок, — насмешливо продолжает Тор Валум, и Кайло спешно — и безуспешно — пытается скрыть свои мысли, — сразу же.

Что ж, если он согласился показать себя единожды, стоило ожидать, что это согласие станет бессрочным.

— Это не знание. Это барьер, который тебе предстоит преодолеть, ты лишал жизни до этого, но не забирал жизнь. Живая сила — это питание, — и острозубый рот кажется вдруг очень голодным. — Чем больше ты потребляешь, тем сильнее становишься.

Обмануть смерть можно — она позволяет сделать это таким образом, что всё равно побеждает.

Тор Валум встает на руки и уходит в глубь ущелья.

О чем-то придется попросить, говорил Сноук. Важно уметь торговаться — знать, когда надавить, а когда сделать поклон. Кайло этого не понимал очень долго, но кое-кто заставил его понять.

— Научи меня, — произносит Кайло, торопясь следом.

Ему нужно уметь торговаться. Смерть нельзя победить — можно только найти компромисс.

***

Кайло убивает очередное живое существо.

В этот раз — это не пустая трата, но только сейчас он понимает, какое значение приобрел бы каждый убитый им противник, орудуй Кайло не световым мечом, но самой Силой.

Сноук никогда бы не научил его подобному. Из Кайло бы не вышло послушного мясника, если бы он умел переливать жизнь из одного сосуда в другой, словно воду.

Наполняющая каждую клеточку его тела сила заставляет Кайло видеть Силу иначе — ничто в ней не исчезает бесследно. Он наконец-то ощущает Вселенную как единое целое, как во времени, так и в пространстве. Важна ли смерть, когда все сущее в мире просто изменяет свою форму?

Он чувствует — улыбка Тора Валума, дуновение затхлого ветра, последний вздох животного. Вселенная полна Силы, и он готов поглотить её всю.

С его губ срывается:

— Больше.

Как девиз всей его жизни, прошлой и настоящей.

— Больше ничего нет, — отвечает ему Тор Валум, — ты забрал последнее.

Мудрости древнего не хватает, чтобы понять: этот источник не оскудеет никогда, если не кончится воля. Воли Кайло хватит, чтобы взять всё.

Он чувствует — Сила зовет его; по серому камню, обдавая его ноги, проносится скользящий ветер. Вдалеке Кайло видит мерцающий свет.

— Что там? — но он знает ответ.

— Сосредоточение Силы.

— Я чувствую это, — Кайло радуется, как ребенок, что, наконец, этот голос в голове, это непреодолимое желание, вечная тревога и жажда бежать приобрели четкую форму. Никто не учил его по-настоящему слушать, ведь если бы он слышал Силу, то обмануть его было бы не так просто.

Он чувствует это. Он знает, что делать. И сомнения покидают его.

Кайло не слышит голоса, наставляющего его, — он идет, не зная, каким будет его следующий шаг, но уверенный, что придет к цели. Время становится не имеющим значения — вот он идет по холодному камню, вот спускается по ледяным склонам, цепляясь руками за стены; вот Тьма накрывает его, принимая как сына, и, как строгая мать, заставляет стать лучше.

Тьма заставляет его драться не с призраком, которого он отпустил.

Дарт Вейдер наступает на него. Безжалостный, яростный — каждый взмах его светового меча заставляет Кайло прозреть. Наставление старшего приходит не от образа, взлелеянного обиженным подростком, а от призрака памяти, которую о себе оставил дед.

Его родной дед вонзает в его грудь клинок, и Кайло кричит от боли.

То, как непостоянна жизнь, — страшнее смерти.

И его последнее воспоминание о прошлом, о человеческом, растворяется вместе с болью от призрачного удара.

Кайло поглощает Тора Валума без раздумий. Если бы старик понимал хоть каплю того, что знает Кайло, он бы поблагодарил его за обретение настоящей вечности.

***

За годы своего правления канцлер видел не одну такую диверсию, но эта была, кажется, самой наглой.

Действие рождает противодействие. Ему стоило ожидать, что информационную блокаду однажды прорвут.

Он не думал, что это произойдет прямо под его носом.

Луч света разрезает пасмурное корусантское небо, и вся иллюминация города, кажется, тускнеет. Армитаж стоит у окна своих покоев — и ловит себя на том, что почти любуется происходящим.

— Сэр, — запыхавшийся офицер оказывается по его левую руку, — неизвестные проводят несанкционированную трансляцию из Старого города, группа захвата уже в пути, но…

— Успокойтесь, — он останавливает его жестом. — Не тараторьте.

Перед ним стоит совсем еще юноша — можно подумать, что недавний подросток. На нем даже подогнанная индивидуально форма смотрится так, будто он стащил её у отца.

Он беден, думает Армитаж. Очень молод, но уже служит в столице — и вызвался доложить высшему командованию о таком провале.

В глазах юноши — неподдельное волнение, а на щеках румянец из-за того, как быстро он бежал. Он боится проигрыша — не наказания.

— Запомните, диверсия — это чрезвычайное событие, не неожиданное, — Армитаж смотрит, как вытягивается лицо офицера, — это неприятные, но бессмысленные потуги врага, который знает, что не может победить честно. Выдохните и доложите как положено.

Армитаж должен выяснить, как его зовут и кто его учил. Если в его выпуске есть хотя бы несколько таких людей, значит, выросла достойная смена.

Офицер выпрямляется и смотрит канцлеру в глаза.

— Ваше превосходительство, в северный сектор направлена оперативная группа для захвата диверсантов. Отдел по контролю за безопасностью коммуникаций пытается заблокировать прием частоты во всех подконтрольных регионах, — он всё ещё говорит быстро, рубит слова, но четкость придет с опытом, — сообщение записывается, пленников доставят живыми.

Армитаж отвечает, кивнув головой:

— Можете быть свободны, — и смотрит вслед уходящему офицеру, надеясь, что в этот раз он не побежит.

Очередная подобная выходка была утомительной. Он только что разрушил очередную одну планету, чтобы избавиться от населявших её паразитов, только чтобы обнаружить, что они поселились почти в его собственном доме. Конечно, стоило ожидать, что генерал Органа не возьмет время на передышку, не перегруппирует силы снова, а предпочтет растратить их остатки на красивый жест.

Армитаж берет со стола датапад и смотрит, что передает ему отдел связи. Конечно же — выступает Лея Органа.

Он пересмотрел запись её сообщения генералу Кеноби сотню раз. Армитаж изучал наследие как имперских лидеров прошлого, так и противников — и признавал, что Лея Органа была лучшей из всех. Но сейчас она повторяет одно и то же, дает пустые обещания и только иссушающую сердца её союзников беспочвенную надежду — и Армитаж почти не слушает.

«Направьте свои самые сильные корабли». — Крифф, генерал, кто откликнется на этот самоубийственный призыв?

Это не по правилам — показывать своё отчаяние. Но она ведет эту войну гораздо дольше, чем Армитаж. Она устала. Они оба устали, и конец близок.

Кайло так на нее похож.

Армитаж никогда не произнесет этого вслух, но Кайло — это попытка Сноука исправить ошибку Императора. Тот поставил не на того Скайуокера.

Он слышит грохот взрывающегося коммуникатора, как далекий раскат грома, до того, как успевает прочесть сообщения о прерванном сигнале от отдела связи.

Свет гаснет.

Армитаж переключается на канал связи с Реном.

— Верховный лидер, — он начинает спокойным голосом, как только устанавливается соединение. Рен неотрывно смотрит на приборную панель, сидя за штурвалом. — Силы Сопротивления попытались прорвать информационную блокаду…

— Вы правда не знаете, кто их остановил? — рык Рена из-за помех выходит почти нечеловеческим.

Неужели… Неужели Кайло обрел то могущество, к которому шел все эти годы? Неужели Сила покорилась его воле настолько, что он способен за сотни парсеков разрушать целые здания одной мыслью?

Чувство гордости заставляет Армитажа забыть об апатии и раздражении. Генерала Органу следует поблагодарить за возможность проявления такой мощи.

— Мы не можем мириться с подобным предательством. — Он хочет сказать «Это всё, чего мы хотели». — Нужно принять оперативные меры.

— Наша империя сильна, — тон Кайло смягчается. — Напомните им об этом.

— Ваше отсутствие вдохновляет их, — Армитаж просто хочет, чтобы он вернулся, теперь всё может подождать. — Если вы обрели мощь, которую искали, явите её.

Неожиданно Кайло переводит взгляд и смотрит прямо в камеру голопередатчика с хитрым прищуром.

— Сноук был прав насчет вас, Хакс, — тянет он в той раздражающей мальчишеской манере, которая так бесила Армитажа много лет назад, — Вы лишены веры и служите только самому себе.

Он успевает уловить кривую улыбку Рена до того, как голограмма гаснет. Шокированный, Армитаж просто моргает несколько секунд, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.

У Кайло невыносимое чувство юмора.

Хакс не может сдержать смешок. Скоро всё закончится. Скоро он сможет услышать: «Я тоже по тебе скучал». Невыносимый мальчишка, даже спустя столько лет. И пусть он не вернется сейчас, но любая дорога приведет Кайло домой.

А Хакс, как всегда, его дождется.


End file.
